It is well known that there are presently commercially available any number of fishing lures which are used by both commercial as well as recreational fisherman for the purpose of engaging in the sport of fishing. The numbers of such lures vary tremendously depending on the type of fish to be caught, the location of fishing, and a number of other such factors. It is also well known that fishermen will regularly change and alter the types of lures that are used until a particular lure is found which serves the useful purpose of attracting the fish sought to be caught or snagged by the fishermen.
It is also well known that fish are generally attracted by either sound or motion, and only to some smaller extent by color or light. It has therefore been desirable in the past to attempt to develop lures which will achieve some degree of motion while traveling through the water as a source of attraction to the game fish sought to be caught. In this connection, a wide variety of different lures have been proposed and actually made available to the fishermen to achieve this desired function.
One means for achieving a degree of random motion by the lure in the water has been to provide the lure with apertures positioned in various portions of the fishing lure body. It has been theorized that the aperture will permit water to travel therethrough which has a bearing on the direction of travel of the lure. This in turn is considered to cause a degree of motion by the lure as it travels through the water as a source of attraction to the fish. It will therefore be noted that fishing lures such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,825 shows a fishing lure wherein the lure body is provided with apertures on both side edges thereof, each of the apertures further including a protuberance which functions to achieve some degree of motion by the lure when it travels through the water. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,750 shows another form of a lure body which again is provided with apertures denoted by the numeral 24 which are positioned in the blade portions of the lure. These particular apertures or perforations are intended to provide sonic vibrations as the water rushes through the apertures with a view toward attracting fish in the vicinity.
Another form of a fishing lure provided with apertures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,124, wherein it is shown that the lure is provided with a plurality of holes or apertures in a scoop portion, as well as on the top surface thereof which either facilitates either the motion of the lure through the water, or alternatively, creates sonic or sound vibrations to attract fish, or another alternative is to provide some sort of wobbling action as the lure travels through the water.
Again, as previously indicated, the numbers and varieties of lures which attempt to achieve some degree of wobbling motion or sonic noise in the water, are simply too numerous to describe in detail. It has been found, however, that none of such lures has been able to achieve what would appear to be a random swimming motion as the lure travels through the water which, as such, provides an improved lure. It has been found through experimentation that a fishing lure or spoon which achieves a motion which emulates the swimming motion of a body as it travels through the water is more likely to attract fish and therefore, the use of such lure has a greater degree of assurance to the fishermen using the same that fish in the vicinity will be attracted and caught.